黒執事
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa, tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai / terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&R Please!/ Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang wanita yang kira-kira ber-umur 14 tahun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna merah, di depannya kosong. Di sekitarnya kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa, pintu juga tidak ada.

Wanita itu memunyai rambut _honey blonde_ sepunggung dengan iris _azure_. Pandangannya kosong. Dia menatap ke depan. Tiba-tiba, jatuh bulu burung gagak di depannya. "Kau yakin ingin meng -_summon_ku?" tanya sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin!" jawab gadis itu mantap. "Tapi kau tahu? Bila kau membuat contract dengan _akuma_, kau tidak akan bisa masuk surge ataupun neraka. Bahkan, jiwamu akan ku makan" ucap suara itu lagi.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG! AKU YAKIN! CEPAT! BUAT CONTRACT INI! DAN LAYANI AKU!" ucap gadis itu dengan lantang. "_Yes, my lady"_ tiba-tiba, bulu-bulu gagak berjatuhan, dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ berdiri tegak dengan pakaian butler.

Mata kiri gadis itu langsung berubah, yang tadi ber-iris _azure_, sekarang menjadi warna ungu kental. Dengan gambar pentagram di matanya (yang ga tau pentagram cari aja di google).

**黒執事 ****(Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yono Tobosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai/ terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&amp;R Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji, Don't Like Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : London, 1880**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara**_

**.**

**.**

"_Oujo-sama_, ini sudah pagi. Bangunlah.." ucap seoraang lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ dengan irs _azure_ dia mirip 99% dengan orang yang dia panggil _oujo-sama_ tadi. "Sudah pagi ya Len.." ucap sang putri sambil menguap kecil.

"Kaga, masih subuh" ucap sang _butler_ sambil sweatdrop. "Serius, jangan bercanda" ucap gadis itu, atau kita panggil saja Rin.

Namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia adalah seorang putri sulung dari Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Lily. Ke-dua orang tuanya meninggal saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-8. Itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat malam ulang tahunnya.

**Flashback ON **

"_Okaa-sama, _ini kan malam ulang tahunku. Aku boleh tidur bersama mu ya.." ucap Rin kecil memohon kepada ibunya. "Tentu saja Rinny~" ucap Lily lembut.

Malamnya.

"_Okaa-sama_, bacakan aku buku cerita yang ini dong.." ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku cerita ke ibunya.

Lily membacakan cerita yang ada di buku itu. Setelah selesai. Mereka tidur bersama. Sedangkan Leon sedang meneliti sesuatu yang entah apa itu di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Kagamine.

Tengah malam, Rumah itu terbakar. Semuanya lenyap, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Rin yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kedua orang tua Rin telah lenyap di makan api.

Dari sinilah di mulai petualangan seorang Kagamine Rin. Sampai saat dia berumur 14 tahun dan menemui butlernya.

**Flashback OFF**

"_Oujo -sama_" panggil Len membuyarkan lamunan Rin. "Eh, i-iya?" ucap Rin tergagap. "Kau mendapat surat dari _Scotland Yard_ untuk menyelesaikan kasus Jack The Ripper" ucap Len. "Jack The Ripper?" ulang Rin, Rin adalah _queen watchdog_, dia sudah sangat terkenal di London. Dan dia di bantu oleh Len untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus ini.

"Iya, belakangan ini, di London banyak terjadi pembunuhan berantai." Ucap Len. "Kalau begitu. Di mana biasanya kejadian itu terjadi?" Rin mulai serius dengan percakapan ini. "Tempatnya, acak" ucap Len.

"Aku akan mandi. Setelah itu, siapkan kereta kuda. Kita menuju ke tempat pembunuhan yang terakhir"

**To Be Continued**

**Yo! Min'na! lama ga ketemu, setelah beberapa bulan hiatus akhirnya kembali lagi dengan fic super duper Gaje. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini terlalu pendek. Author pengen tau doang, banyak yang suka ga, kalo ga ada ya ni fic di apus. Kalo banyak yang suka ya sukurlah.**

**Makanya Author sengaja publish chap 1 pendek dulu. Takut pada ga suka soalnya. Sekian, the last world Review Please min'na!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku akan mandi. Setelah itu, siapkan kereta kuda. Kita menuju ke tempat pembunuhan yang terakhir"

"_Yes, My Lady"_

**黒執事 ****(Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yono Tobosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai/ terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&amp;R Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji, Don't Like Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : London, 1880**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Shinigami**_

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi, mereka langsung pergi ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Mayat orang yang di bunuh itu masih tergeletak di sana. "Kenapa mayatnya masih tergeletak begini?" tanya Rin. "Kami sengaja membuatnya tergeletak sampai kau datang kemari." Ucap seorang petugas dari Scotland Yard.

"Hm… darahnya masih kelihatan segar. Kelihatannya dia di bunuh tadi malam" ucap Rin sambil memegangi darah dari mayat itu. Mayat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ada bekas tusuk atau apapun. Tetapi, anehnya. Banyak darah di sekitar korban.

"Aneh, darah ini… dari mana asal dari darah ini?" ucap Rin kebingungan. Dia terus mencari-cari tempat dari mana keluarnya darah ini. Akhirnya Rin membalik badan korban itu. Dan nihil tidak ada bekas tusukan atau apapun. Korban ini seperti orang biasa yang hidup. Tapi bedanya dia pucat.

Tapi, mulut mayat itu terbuka. Dan matanya juga terbelalak. "Aneh.. aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun." Ucap Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Permisi sebentar" ucap Len, Len mencium (baca : mengendus) mulut sang korban.

"_Kalium sianida_" gumam Len. Len menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbisik ke Rin. Akhirnya Rin mengangguk. Rin kembali ke kereta kudanya. Sedangkan Len pergi entah ke mana.

**Malamnya**

"KYAA! Ja-jangan bunuh aku! _Onegai_..!" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang ketakutan. Dia sudah di pojokan. Di depannya ada seorang berjubah yang sedang memegang _death scythe_. "_Onegai…"_ gadis itu menangis. _Death scythe_ itu di arahkan pada sang gadis.

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut _blonde_, "Wah, berani sekali kau mengganggu ku, gadis kecil" ucap orang tersebut. "Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus takut kepadamu?" "Wah, berani sekali ya kau ini. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Kau tau dari mana kalau aku akan membunuh di sini?" tanya orang itu.

"Peta London" ucap Rin langsung to the point. "Kau termasuk pintar untuk bocah seusiamu" ucap orang itu dengan sedikit seringaian yang terukir di mulutnya. Rin menunjukkan sebuah peta London.

Di sana ada garis berwarna merah. Hampir membentuk bintang. Lalu Rin menggaris, garis itu. Dan terbentuk sebuah bintang "Ini hanya sebuah pembunuhan yang gampang" ucap Rin dengan dinginnya.

Len yang berada di sebelah Rin hanya sweatdrop dan memberikan tatapan ke arah Rin yang seperti mengatakan 'Sialan, padahal ni kasus gua yang selesai'in' "Kasus yang simple, kau hanya membuat korban mu berteriak dengan mengangkat death scythe itu. Lalu kau hanya menggetoknya. Dan membuatnya pingsan. Lalu kau memasukkan_ kalium sianida_ dan. Kau melumuri korban dengan darah binatang yang entah darimana kau ambil" ucap Rin dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hm.. hampir semuanya betul. Tapi, itu bukan darah binatang" ucap orang itu. Rin sedikit heran, tidak biasanya perkira'annya meleset. "Itu darah orang tuamu" Rin langsung membelalak seketika. Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Len.. _GOROSH!" _ perintah Rin. "_Yes, my lady"_ ucap Len sambil membungkuk. Pertarungan pun terjadi. Len berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi anehnya. Kekuatan dia dan Len sebanding, dan, sebuah pukulan dari Len berhasil membuka jubah itu, dan menampakkan orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Hening seketika. "K-Kaito?!" ucap Len yang kaget. "Kau kenal dia Len?" tanya Rin. "Ya.. dia adalah sahabatku sa'at kami di sekolah neraka" ucap Len yang masih kaget. "…." Rin terdiam, dia tidak tau harus apa.

"Len, jadi kau menjadi kacung orang ini?" tanya Kaito dengan bodohnya. "Iye, gua pengen jiwanya" ucap Len yang mulai pake bahasa gaul. "Ooh.." Kaito ber'oh'ria. "Sekarang kau sudah jadi _shinigami_ ya.." ucap Len.

"Tentu, ini _death scythe _milikku" ucap Kaito sambil memamerkan _death scythenya_. "Bangga bener lu" ucap Len. "Len.. kalian mau reunion atau mau berantem sih?" tanya Rin yang sweatdrop. "Oh iya" ucap Kaito dan Len.

Kaito dan Len bertarung kembali, waktu lagi seru-seru berantem. Tiba-tiba hidung Kaito tertusuk benda tajam. Benda tajam itu berasal dari sebuah tongkat. Tongkat itu di pegang oleh seorang berambut ungu.

"Aku dengar, kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik dan membunuh orang ya Shion Kaito" ucap si ungu. "Gakupo! Lepaskan!" seru Kaito lalu melepaskan _death scythe_ Gakupo dari hidungnya.

"Siapa lagi ni orang" ucap Len sambil sweatdrop sendiri. "Aku adalah Kamui Gakupo. Partner dari Shion Kaito. Tetapi, beberapa hari ini Kaito menghilang dan ternyata dia mencabut nyawa orang yang belum sampai waktunya. Sekarang aku akan membawanya pergi. Permisi" ucap Gakupo lalu menyeret Kaito dengan _death scythe_nya.

"LEN HELEP!" teriak Kaito. "_Sayonara~_" ucap Len sambil nyengir. Sementara Rin yang dari tadi di kacangin sweatdrop sendiri

**To Be Continued**

**Yo kembali lagi dengan Author gaje, sebenarnya fic ini uda mau di update hari sabtu. Tapi karena ketiduran dan lupa, jadi updatenya hari ini deh.**

**Balas Review**

**Neko-neko kawaii : thank's uda suka. Ini uda lanjut**

**Kurotori Rei : Thank's, ini uda lanjut**

**RizuStef : **_**Arigatou**_** Stef, ini gua lanjutin**

**Gia-XY : ente kan tau, ane males ketik panjang-panjang (kenapa logatnya jadi begini?) hah? Kenapa crossover? Kan ga ada orang di Kuroshitsujinya :3 **

**Rega InoueJoe : Thank yo! Ini uda lanjut**

**NORAk : ente ga di FanFiction, ga di bbm sama aja. Tetep GaJe**

**Sekian, R&amp;R Please min'na!**


	3. Chapter 3

"LEN HELEP!" teriak Kaito. "_Sayonara~_" ucap Len sambil nyengir. Sementara Rin yang dari tadi di kacangin sweatdrop sendiri

**黒執事 ****(Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yono Tobosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai/ terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&amp;R Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji, Don't Like Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : London, 1880**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

_**Revenge**_

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, oujo-sama_" ucap Len sambil membuka gorden jendela kamar Rin. "Ah.. Sudah pagi saja, aku masih sangat ngantuk Len.." ucap Rin sambil memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut merah miliknya. Len langsung menyeringai dan diam-diam masuk ke dalam selimut Rin.

Len yang tadinya mau iseng langsung membeku melihat wajah Rin yang sedang tertidur "_kawaii.." _gumam Len, mukanya memerah (ecieee #PLAK) tanpa di sadari Len memajukan wajahnya.. dan *chu* (Author : AAAA RIN DI CIUM MAKHLUK ASTRAL AAA *histeris* Len :Author kampret) Rin yang menyadari itu membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget. Namun akhirnya dia kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu, dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka "Hey, kenapa kau menciumku seenaknya?" ucap Rin sambil memasang muka cemberut. Len hanya _blushing_ melihat tingkah tuannya yang seperti itu "_Gomen" _ucap Len. "Kali ini aku maafkan, dasar _baka!" _wohoho Rin kelihatannya _blushing _bung.

"Jadi apa kegiatan ku hari ini?" tanya Rin. "Hm.. Kau mendapat beberapa permintaan kerja sama dari beberapa perusahaan, tapi.." ucap Len dengan nada yang sengaja di gantung. "_Nani?_" Rin mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa data terkait pembakaran _mansion_ ini" ucap Len.

Rin terbelalak kaget "_H-Hontou ka?_ Jadi, siapa? Apakah kau sudah yakin?" tanya Rin. "Hm… Aku tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya, tapi apa salahnya jika aku menganalisa orang ini lebih lanjut?" ucap Len dengan kalemnya. "Biodata dan bukti" ucap Rin sambil meminta berkas tersebut.

"Kagamine Kenichi seorang Author yang menghilang selama 2 tahun—salah!" Len membuang berkas tersebut, lalu mengambil yang baru. "Lucas Frascoud, seorang bangsawan yang lumayan terkenal—" perkataan Len di potong Rin. "Tunggu.. Frascoud.. Bukankah itu adalah musuh bebuyutan Phanthomhive?" ucap Rin sambil mengambil berkas yang tadinya di pegang oleh Len.

"Ya, dia bermusuhan dengan _earl _Ciel Phanthomhive, ah, Ciel juga membuat sebuah _contract _dengan seorang iblis kau tahu?" ucap Len, "Kagamine dan Phanthomhive adalah kerabat jauh, tetapi setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar mereka lagi, bahkan aku pernah bertemu dengan Ciel saat umurku masih 2 tahun" ucap Rin panjang lebar.

"Cukup, kita malah membahas tentang Phanthomhive, tolong lanjutkan tentang Frascoud" tekas Rin. "Ah.. dan ada beberapa saksi mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat Frascoud saat mansion mu di bakar" jelas Len. "Tapi, apa alasannya dia membakar mansion ini? Bahkan sampai membunuh orang tuaku" Rin terheran. "Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang Frascoud ini, kita harus bertanya kepada musuh bebuyutannya langsung" ucap Len sambil sedikit tersenyum miring.

"Setelah makan siang, kita berangkat ke kediaman Phanthomhive, dan tolong siapkan air, aku mau mandi" perintah Rin. "_Yes, my lady_" ucap Len sambil menunduk hormat pada majikannya (ciee jadi anjing ciee #digeplak).

**Skip!**

**~12.00~**

Sekarang Rin dan Len sedang di kereta kuda menuju kediaman Ciel Phanthomhive, sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung di sambut oleh seorang _butler_ yang tinggi tegap, oh, dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis, kacungnya Ciel #ditebas.

"Oh, ternyata kau Len" ucap Sebastian. "_Hajimemashita_ Sebastian Michaelis" ucap Len, "Tunggu, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Rin kebingungan. "Oh tentu, si bodoh ini adalah sahabatku saat di sekolah iblis dulu" ejek Sebastian, Len memberikan tatapan sinis.

"Masuklah, _bocchan _sudah menunggu" ucap Sebastian. "Kita lihat semanis apa _bocchan_ mu itu" kata Len dengan nada sedikit mengejek "Oh, dia lebih manis daripada majikanmu" balas Sebastian. "Aku tidak yakin.."

"Ya, Kagami-san, aku sudah menunggu kedatangan anda" sambut seorang bocah (Ciel : GUA BUKAN BOCAH) dengan rambut biru agak gelap yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan yang sepertinya di ruang tamu itu, ya dia bocah *digorok* "Jadi apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan em.." "Panggil saja Rin" sela Rin.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan tentang Lucas Frascoud," ucap Rin _to the point_. "Hm.. Kalau boleh tau, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ciel. "Menurut Len, dia yang membunuh kedua orang tua ku" Ciel terdiam seketika, dia teringat akan kedua orang tuanya dan _shock_ seketika. Setelah menenangkan diri dia bertanya "Kau yakin dia yang membunuh orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, makanya aku ke sini untuk mengumpulkan beberapa informasi" ucap Rin. "Aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak membantumu, tetapi kurasa ini bisa sedikit membantu" Ciel beranjak berdiri dan menujuk ke sebuah rak yang di penuhi dengan buku. Dia mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup besar dan tebal.

"Ini adalah beberapa kasus pembunuhan dan Lucas adalah dalang dari semua ini, tetapi bukti yang aku dapatkan masih belum terlalu kuat untuk memenjarakannya. Jadi aku serahkan ini padamu" ucap Ciel sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Terima kasih tuan Phanthomhive" ucap Rin sambil menerima buku itu. "Panggil saja Ciel" ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum (Author : omaijot Ciel pasti bukan cowo ! *ga menerima kenyataan*) "Kalau begitu, aku dan Len pergi dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu" ucap Rin berpamitan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Gue pulang dlu ye nyet, si Rin uda slese tuh ama _bocchan _kesayangan lu" ucap Len dengan bahasa gaulnya "Ok jing, kapan kapan main lagi sini" ucap Sebastian. "Sip coeg" Len dan Rin pun berjalan ke kereta kuda

"Len pelajari ini, dan cari bukti bahwa Lucas adalah pembunuhnya" ucap Rin sambil memberikan berkas-berkas tersebut. "_Yes, my lady"_ ucap Len sambil sedikit membungkuk. Keheningan melanda sampai mereka sampai di _mansion._

"Jadi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan Len?" tanya Rin sambil membuka pintu kereta kudanya dan masuk ke dalam _mansion_nya. "Lihatlah, Lucas pernah berbisnis dengan orang tuamu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak mendapatkan yang dia inginkan" jelas Len. "Bukti ini masih belum terlalu kuat" ucap Rin.

"Aku akan mencari informasi tentang Lucas lagi, kau beristirahatlah di kamarmu" ucap Len, "Ga usah sok perhatian deh" ucap Rin dengan wajah agak memerah. "_Jaa ne hime"_ ucap Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "GA USAH BACOT PERGI SONO CEPETAN" Rin menendang Len keluar _mansion_ dengan wajah merah padam"

"_Hime _jahat" ringis Len. Len berlari ke kediaman Lucas yang tertulis di salah satu berkas yang di berikan Ciel. Kini Len sudah sampai di depan kediaman Lucas, dia menyelinap ke dalam. 'aneh, kenapa sepi sekali?' piker Len.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang berjalan keluar dari kediaman Lucas itu yang satu berambut kuning pucat dengan mata berwarna biru pekat, ia menggunakan jas berwarna coklat dan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Ya, dia Lucas Ford. Dan yang satunya berambut hitam pekat yang entah siapa lah itu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membuang semua bukti?" tanya Lucas pada orang itu. "Kau tenang saja, mereka tidak mungkin akan menjadikanmu tersangka lagi. Semua bukti kau membakar _mansion_ Kagami sudah aku hilangkan tanpa jejak" ucap orang itu.

"Bukannya aku takut dengan para polisi, tapi aku malas berurusan dengan manusia-manusia lemah itu, mereka hanya membuang-buang energiku." Ucap Lucas. "Tunggu, siapa di sana?!" seru orang berambut hitam itu. "Sial, aku ketahuan" gumam Len.

Len keluar menunjukkan dirinya "Aah.. jadi kau yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Rin-chan.." ucap Len dengan gaya sok _coolnya_ #ditebas. "Wah, kau berani keluar ya" ucap Lucas dengan santainya. "Aku akan membersihkan semua buktinya sampai bersih" ucap Lucas, matanya yang berwarna biru pekat tadi, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah pekat.

Len terkaget seketika "Kau juga iblis?!" "Hm.. tentu saja" ucap Lucas, "I-iblis?! A-apa maksudnya ini?!" Orang yang sedari tadi di sebelah Lucas langsung kaget dan gemetaran luar biasa. "_Urusai_" ucap Lucas, tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu seperti ekor dari punggungnya, tetapi ini bukan ekor, ini berwarna merah darah dan sangat teramat tajam (kurang lebih kaya kagune lah yang ga tau kagune silahkan nonton Tokyo Ghoul :v).

Benda itu langsung menusuk tepat di jantung orang yang di sebelah Lucas itu.

**～黒執事～**

"Sebastian, apa menurutmu mereka bisa menangkap Lucas?" tanya Ciel, "Aku tidak tahu, Oh tidak! Aku lupa memberitahu kalau Lucas itu jugalah_ akuma_" ucap Sebastian. "Dasar pikun" ejek Ciel.

BRAK!

"Tolong!" Rin membuka pintu _mansion _Ciel sambil memanggul Len yang berlumuran darah dan sepertinya Len pingsan. Sebastian langsung terbelalak seketika.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo Yo aim bek #RIPENGLISH, maaf ya fic ini baru bisa di publish sekarang padahal janjinya uda dari kapan tau. Waktu itu otak Author ngeblank dan pembuatan fic ini sempat terhenti, tapi karna entah semangat dari mana, timbul lagi semangat buat lanjutin fic ini, sekali lagi **_**gommennasai min'na!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tolong!" Rin membuka pintu _mansion _Ciel sambil memanggul Len yang berlumuran darah dan sepertinya Len pingsan. Sebastian langsung terbelalak seketika.

**黒執事 ****(Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yono Tobosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Rin, dia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis bernama Kagamine Len, dia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, apapun. Tetapi, bayarannya adalah nyawa tapi, suatu hari. manusia dan iblis itu menjadi saling mencintai/ terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. / R&amp;R Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Terinspirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji, Don't Like Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : London, 1880**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ada apa ini?!" Seru Ciel yang kaget melihat keadaan Len, "Tolong Len!" seru Rin, air matanya mengalir perlahan-lahan, Sebastian yang melihat itu langsung mengambil Len dari tangan Rin dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar dan segera mengobati lukanya.

"Untung saja kau cepat membawanya kembali, nyawanya sudah hampir melayang tadi" ucap Sebastian sambil mengelap keringat di keningnya. "Jadi, kenapa Len bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Ciel langsung _tho the point_. Sementara Rin masih menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ciel mengusap air mata Rin dan berkata "Ayolah, seorang putrid cantik sepertimu tidak boleh menangis seperti ini" sambil tersenyum (Author : OMAIGAT ADA YURI WOII ADA YURII Sebastian : Ciel cowo woi -_-)

Rin _blushing _seketika dan berkata "_Gomen,_ aku tidak tau apa-apa, tadi waktu aku sedang membaca buku di kamar, tiba-tiba Len datang membawa seorang lelaki pingsan dan dia sudahberlumuran darah begitu." Ucap Rin.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa mendapat informasi apa-apa sebelum Len bangun" ucap Sebastian. "Lalu di mana lelaki itu sekarang?" tanya Ciel. "Aku menguncinya di ruang bawah tanah _mansion_-ku" jawab Rin yang masih terisak-isak.

"Sebas— LAH?! KEMANA TU ORANG?!" ucap Ciel yang kaget, gara gar Sebastian ngilang tiba-tiba.

**黒執事**

Bisa kita lihat (GA KELIATAN WOI) yauda klo gitu, bisa kita baca. Sebastian lagi lar-lari di atap rumah orang kaya ninja kesasar. "Ini Author banyak bacot, malah _mansion_ majikannya Len jauh lagi, gimana coba caranya bisa ke _mansion_ -nya majikan gua cepet begitu" gumam Sebastian ga jelas.

Sesampainya di _mansion_ Rin, Sebastian langsung melesat ke ruang bawah tanah Rin, pertanyaan. Kenapa dia bisa masuk? Ya karna dia nyolong kuncinya di saku Rin. Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah, dia melihat si 'doi' lagi nyari cara buat kabur "Woi woi, mau kabur lu?" tanya Sebastian. "Iya lah bego! Menurut lu aja!" si 'doi' ngomel-ngomel ga jelas. "Ini pintunya uda kebuka" ucap Sebastian dengan polosnya.

Si 'doi' langsung kesenengan liatnya dan langsung cabut, tapi seketika.

BRAK!

Pintunya tertutup sendiri, mata Sebastian yang tadinya merah gelap berubah menjadi merah terang. Tiba-tiba tangan Sebastian berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna hitam. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Len?" tanya Sebastian, si 'doi' langsung berlutut "AMPUN! AMPUN GUA BAKAL JAWAB APA YANG LU TANYA! JANGAN BUNUH GUE PELISSS!" "Ya ampun, gampang amat di ancamnya" gumam Sebastian.

Lalu pedang itu berunah lagi menjadi tangan "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Len? Kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian, "Len? Tukang bakso depen sekolah?" ucap si 'doi' dengan polosnya" Len langsung mengarahkan tangannya yang berubah lagi jadi pedang ke leher si 'doi'

"AMPUN AMPUN! Jadi, sebenarnya gua ini orang yang di sewa Lucas buat ngilangin 'jejak' dia" ucap si 'doi' ketakutan. "…" Sebastian diam seketika. "Oh ok _thank's_" ucap Seabastian tiba-tiba (gaje dasar). Sebastian langsung cabut ninggalin 'doi', si 'doi' yang di tinggal merasa di php, dan nangis di pojokan.

**黒執事**

"Astaga, si Sebastian ke mana coba" Si Ciel yang kesepian dari tadi mondar-mandir ga jelas gara-gara di tinggal Sebastian tercintanya #PLAK!. "_Bocchan_, ternyata si 'doi' itu orang sewaan si Lucas." Ucap Sebastian. "Ohh.." jawab Cielsambil lanjut mondar-mandir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WANJIR! LU DATENG DARI MANA ANJIR?! TERUS 'DOI' ITU SIAPA?!" Ciel yang baru nyadar pun jatoh seketika. "Maaf, maksudku orang yang lagi ada di ruang bawah tanah Kagami-sama. Dia adalah orang sewaan Lucas Frascoud untuk menghapus bukti-bukti kejahatannya" ucap Sebastian kalem.

"_Bocchan_ kesepian?" ucap Sebastian sambil memegang pipi Ciel, Ciel cuman bisa nge-_blush_ sementara Author yang lagi ngetik Cuma bisa melongo. Rin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar tempat Len di rawat tadi "Ciel, Len uda ba—" Rin ikut melongo "Yo waza—" Len yang baru keluar dari kamar juga melongo.

"Maaf ganggu" Rin dan Len langsung kembali menutup pintu kamar. "Err.. sampai kapan kau mau 'membelai' pipiku?" tanya Ciel sambil _blushing. "_M-maaf.." "INI BUKAN FIC YAOI WOI! BALIK KE CERITA!" teriak sang Author dari kejauhan.

Ciel sama Sebas yang uda selesai _blushing-blushingan _ najisnya itu langsung masuk ke kamar di mana Len di rawat. "Woi Lem, itu yang lu bawa ke ruang bawah tanah itu rupanya orang yang di sewa sama Lucas buat ngilangin bukti" ucap Sebastian dengan nyolotnya. "Uda tau, sama nama gua Len, bukan Lem bego!" ucap Len emosi. "Terus kenapa kau bisa terluka begitu? Si 'doi' kan cuman manusia biasa" tanya Sebastian. "Yang menyerangku itu bukan dia, yang menyerangku itu si Lucas, sama plis jangan pake doi doi'an, gua keinget mantan gua" ucap Len dan tiba tiba air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan keinget mantan "Sabar aja bro, gua tau rasanya di putusin" ucap Author yang tib-tiba lewat.

"Sakit bro.. sakit" mewek Len makin menjadi-jadi. "Sabar bro! sabar! gua tau di putusin itu sakit! Tapi masih banyak cewe di luar sono!" ucap Author ikutan nangis. "Bener juga, kan masih ada Rin ya" Len mengusap air matanya. "Engga bro, Rin punya gue" ucap Author sambil nangis di pelukan Rin.

"Tolong abaikan mereka berdua" Ciel geleng-geleng

**Flashback **

Len terkaget seketika "Kau juga iblis?!" "Hm.. tentu saja" ucap Lucas, "I-iblis?! A-apa maksudnya ini?!" Orang yang sedari tadi di sebelah Lucas langsung kaget dan gemetaran luar biasa. "_Urusai_" ucap Lucas, tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu seperti ekor dari punggungnya, tetapi ini bukan ekor, ini berwarna merah darah dan sangat teramat tajam. Benda itu langsung menusuk tepat di jantung orang yang di sebelah Lucas itu.

Yap, yang di sebelahnya Lucas tadi emang si 'doi' yang daritadi di sebut ama Sebastian, tapi si Len uda nge-dorong si 'doi' itu jadi si 'doi' jatoh kaya di sinetron-sinetron gitu. Ya jadinya si Len yang kena deh. Si 'doi' yang di dorong dan jatoh pun akhirnya pingsan.

"Cih" Len mendecih saat melihat dadanya tertusuk. Dia berusaha melepaskannya dan membawa lari si 'doi' "Ciee" Author nge-cie'in dari jauh. Si Len _blushing_ sendiri, sementara si Lucas geli litanya. "Tak akan ku biarkan kau lari" Lucas mengeluarkan benda yang mirip kagunenya itu lagi dan berhasil membuat banyak luka di badan Len

**Flashback End**

**To Be Continued**

**Yo yo wazaaapp haii, ada yang kangen sama Author yang penuh pesona ini? #ditabokpakekipasangin sorry setelah menghilang setahun atau bahkan lebih dan tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Tadinya sih uda mau pensiun, cuman kepengen ngetik lagi. Dan setelah di lihat-lihat. Ternyata Author lama fandom Vocaloid uda banyak yang pada pensi juga ya.. mungkin bahkan yang ngikutin cerita ini uda pensi jadi reader juga (?). **

**Ya pokoknya Author ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang masih mengikuti cerita ini dari dulu sampai sekarang, dan juga Author minta maaf sedalam-dalam-dalam-dalam-dalamnya (lebay) karena sudah nunggak fic ini terlalu lama. **

**Ah dan juga jangan terlalu serius juga baca fic ini, karena ini genre Comedy, jadi akhirnya juga ga bakal serius serius amat, jadi di bawa **_**fun**_** aja**

**Sekian **

**-****ケン**


End file.
